


Everyone Says I Like You

by len1985



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/len1985/pseuds/len1985
Summary: Set during The Kill List, a slightly different plan for Jason to help Serena and Bernie see sense...





	

Bernie and Serena are both in their office filling out paperwork. At the same time as each other. Together. In that confined space. Alone. Nearing the end of their shift, this is probably the most amount of time they’ve been in each other’s company all day. Although company might be overstating it slightly.

This was Bernie’s first shift since she’d deigned to return from the Ukraine. Serena didn’t see what all the fuss was about. Everyone welcoming her back, asking how things had been over in bloody Kiev. Anyone would think she was doing them some enormous favour, coming back to do her actual job at Holby.

Apart from a somewhat frosty “hello” first thing, neither had said very much to the other beyond the necessities required of co-leads who had to work together. 

Professional to a fault and utterly soul destroying. Their colleagues (even those who had been more than a little cruel to Serena in the blonde’s absence, Crazy Campbell indeed) couldn’t help but miss the ease of their past interactions.

Anything was better than this sadness that had settled over and between the two. They avoided eye contact, only to steal longing glances when the other wasn’t looking. Watching Serena pretend not to care was uncomfortable at best and ridiculous considering how many of them knew the truth. It was so out of character for the vascular surgeon and her huge heart.

It was in the midst of this continuing to ignore each other and pretend that nothing had happened between them, that Jason entered the office. 

“Auntie Serena, I need your help about girls and you’re a girl so you will know these things” he stated as a matter of fact.

“Well Jason, yes I am a girl, yes. Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll do my best?” Serena was apprehensive, it was unlikely to be the birds and the bees conversation but one never knew.

“As you know, Celia and I have been boyfriend and girlfriend for some months now...” he began.

Serena nodded, fear gripping her chest. This was the birds and the bees conversation!

“...I was wondering, how can you tell if you are in love?” he looked to Serena then, as if she would hold all the answers.

“Em, well I can’t exactly answer that for you Jason. I mean I can know that I am in love but only you know your own feelings.” Serena was a little relieved at the direction of the talk but not sure how satisfied Jason would be with her response. 

She continued “People will often say that you just know. It’s hard to explain but it is true. When it happens, it’s just obvious. You think about that person all the time and wish you were with them when you aren’t. When they are happy, you want to smile and laugh with them. When they are sad, you want to do everything in your power to make them feel better. It makes you feel lighter somehow. They make the world seem better because they are in it and you can’t image your life without them.”

He nodded, seemingly happy with her answer. “And there is some kissing!” he added beaming.

“Yes, Jason, there would be kissing.” His glee was infectious and she smiled warmly thinking of how lucky the young pair were to have found each other. 

Bernie’s heart clenched at the sight of the first of Serena’s smiles she’d seen all day, it was her favourite sight. 

“Does that sound like the kind of thing you feel for Celia, maybe?” she enquired of her nephew. “I can tell you really like her.”

“I’m not a child Auntie Serena, I know the difference between like and love. Only a 5 year old would say they really like someone when they mean love.”

Bernie cringed inwardly as she thought back to her earlier discussion on the roof with Dom. If even Jason knew the expression was emotionally stunted, she really was beyond hope.

“Do you think I should tell Celia that I love her? What if she doesn’t feel the same for me?” Jason looked worried. 

“If it’s how you feel Jason, it might be best to be honest.” Serena knew how foolish this statement was given her current predicament, but then no one was ever good at taking their own advice.

“What would I say to her? What would you say if you were me Auntie Serena?” Jason kept looking at her as if she had all the answers. Rather disconcerting, since her own romantic life was a shambles and she was a lot older than sweet, lovely Jason.

“I don’t know that I can tell you what to say, it comes from your heart Jason. Celia would appreciate it more if they are your own words.” Serena reached out and stroked his arm, he was so much braver than she gave him credit for sometimes.

“Well, can’t you just pretend and help me know what to say? Like with you and Robbie. You love him, so how did you tell him?” Jason wasn’t letting this go.

Both women flinched at the mention of Serena’s ex. She knew Jason had told Bernie about their one night stand, and while she wanted to think it was none of Bernie’s business, her heart felt like she had betrayed the blonde. 

“That’s different Jason. I’m very fond of Robbie but he knows I’m not in love with him. Besides Celia is a woman so I imagine it’s not like saying it to a man. She’ll want it to be more romantic.”

“Can you show me with Doctor Bernie? She’s a woman.” Jason grinned. 

Serena had forgotten Bernie was there and she flushed at Jason’s request. “Jason, I really don’t think...”

“Please Auntie Serena, I need your help to not make any mistakes. Just imagine Doctor Bernie is Celia, how would you tell her you’re in love with her?”

Serena knew in her heart and soul that she really should refuse but Jason was so eager and it melted her resolve.

“I guess you could tell her all the things you love about her.” Serena started.

“Like a list? I like lists.” Jason seemed pleased with this idea.

“Yes, I suppose a list of sorts.” Serena agreed. 

“OK but I will need a demonstration to be sure I understand. Just pretend you’re me and Doctor Bernie is Celia.” Jason gestured towards Bernie, expecting Serena to show him what she meant.

“Jason, I don’t think Bernie has time for this.” Serena looked into Bernie’s eyes for the first time all day, silently imploring her to put an end to this.

“It’s alright, Serena, I don’t mind helping Jason out. Tell me the things you love about me... I mean the things Jason loves about Celia, obviously.” Bernie smirked slightly, she was enjoying this. Watching Serena squirm. 

“Well this is silly, I don’t know the reasons why Jason loves Celia!” Serena was panicking now. 

“It’s just for research Auntie Serena, I can give my own reasons when I really speak to Celia.” Jason was growing impatient and irritable. Serena was really going to have to do this. 

“Fine. Celia I love that you –“

“No Auntie Serena, she’s not Celia you can still call her Doctor Bernie.” Jason brow furrows in confusion. 

“Right, Bernie I love that you...” Serena knew exactly what came next. She had practised this speech in front of her bathroom mirror at home, in her car during her commute, and countless other times in between. The words fell from her lips as if by muscle memory:

“Bernie, I love that you know how I take my coffee. And I love how our hands accidently touch when you pass me the first cup every morning.”

Bernie gasped as she realised Serena was really doing this. She was talking to her, about her. She was in love with Bernie. 

“I love how you tuck your hair behind your ear when you’re feeling shy or nervous. Your hair. I love how even though your blonde curls are the messiest thing I’ve ever since, they are also the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen. I love how soft they are and how they frame your beautiful face. 

I love your strength and courage – running off to Kiev excluded – and how I feel stronger and braver when you’re here. I love that you accept Jason just as he is and encourage him to be himself. 

I love that when you look at me with those glorious brown eyes of yours, you seem to be the only person who has ever really seen me. I love your smile and your silly laugh and how seeing you, being around you makes me feel safe. 

I love how you fidget with your hands when being near me makes your anxious. You have such perfect hands. I can still feel them tangling in my hair during our first kiss in theatre. I can’t stop thinking about kissing you again. I love that I have fallen in love with my best friend.”

Serena never took her eyes off Bernie for the entire confession. Bernie couldn’t look away from Serena. 

Neither had noticed Jason slip quietly from the room some time ago.

“Serena, I am so in love with you. I am sorry I ran away. I was an idiot.

I love how you play with your necklace when you’re nervous. How you are so fearless, you said it about me but really you are the bravest person I know. I love that you are so kind and good and care about everyone so much. 

I love how I can be having the worst day ever and one touch on my arm or you hand rubbing my back makes it all disappear. I love how your face lights up when you talk about Jason, even at his most challenging. I love how just seeing you everyday makes me smile to have such a fierce, passionate, beautiful woman in my life.

I love that you can forgive what a screw up I am. I love your smile and how being the reason for it makes me so proud. I never want to stop making you smile, making you happy. If you let me, I will always be here from now on. I will never leave you again.

I love that you see the person I could be and how it makes me want to be that person. For you.”

They had stood up by this point and began inching closer and closer, until they were only a breath apart now. As if they were compelled to always return to each other. As if it was where they were always meant to be.

Moving together they met for a searing kiss that left them breathless and deliriously happy. Both smiling into another kiss, they stayed like that, locked in a loving embrace, until a sharp knock on the door startled them.

They pulled apart slightly but were not prepared to let each other go.

“Are you ready to go home, Auntie Serena? Your shift ended 13 minutes ago.” Jason glanced at his watch to make his point.

“Right yes ok Jason. Did you arrange to speak to Celia?” Serena said all this to her nephew but kept her gaze on the blonde trauma surgeon.

“Oh no that’s ok, Auntie Serena. I told Celia I loved her last week. We’re perfectly happy now, thank you.” A huge grin on his mischievous face.

The women looked at him incredulous but laughing at his devious plan.

“Is Doctor Bernie coming home with us?” he asked.

Serena searched Bernie’s face in question and beamed at the nod of Bernie’s head in response.

Bernie was indeed coming home.


End file.
